Man Up, Rotom
by Rako Killmeister
Summary: Rotom's new form equals trouble for Colress. Warnings include apparent NSFW pokemon/human action and non-con.


(4/5/14) Edited due to tweaking mistake I hadn't noticed before. sgyagdhaduh

_''Life's not all fun and games. Especially when you're on a antigravitional vessel with two fat iceberg cannons powered by a vicious ice Legendary, and actually, you turn out to be in charge of all this mess''_

Colress walked back into his personal chambers, looking forward to take advantage of his everyday _quality hour. _This, despite the name, was actually a couple of hours he could be called back to work from only by Ghetsis himself.

Having shed his coat, he proceeded to welcome his Pokemon, living in with him. The two Magnes sparred with each other playfully, clashing their magnets and chatting by the means of electricity. Beheeyem floated somewhere in the corner, aloof and engrossed in some sort of meditation. The two Steel beasts, Metagross and Klinklang, slept in their pokeballs, very picky about what they use their energy for.

Usually, Colress wouldn't keep all of his Pokemon by his side, except for Klinklang and Metagross he trusted the most. The others would usually spend their time in Doctor's lodgings. They didn't mind it a lot, actually; they were provided with a substantial amount of appropriate entertainment and care, so they acted more like loving pets to return home from work to, but still loyal and reliable when it was necessary.

Except for Rotom, probably the most unruly and obnoxious pokemon he ever came across.

_Rotom was the first Pokemon Colress obtained while working for Plasma. Not too long after he was hired, he was appointed the head scientist of the Plasma Frigate Project. He was sent to work at the frigate a long before it set off, largely to investigate and search for the cause of constant short circuits and unreasonably high power consumption. All this disrupted the functioning of the board instruments of the vessel,which despite not being close to setting off in nearest weeks, couldn't afford any compromises in operation._

''Where's this little varmint Rotom? Oh, nevermind-'' Colress shrugged. He just wanted to get only as much an hour of undisturbed sleep. As he walked into his bedroom, a familiar, tinny cry welcomed him eagerly. ''Oh,there you a-holy Arceus-''

_What was responsible for the mess on the board was a wild Rotom, discovered by a young intern named Faye,the small pokemon caught in act while gorging out on magneticism right from a bunch of small cords. Faye managed to capture Rotom,the custody of which was later requested by Colress. The Doctor sought this as an opportunity to extend the Sinnoan scholars' research on Rotom and its forms, five of which were already described to this day. _

And just today, he has unexpectedly discovered a brand new form of the Plasma Pokemon, staring idly into his eyes.

The shape of its body was...familiar to Colress,to say the least. A girthy shaft, thickening at the tip, stemmed from a conical base which hosted Rotom's facial features. The pokemon was enveloped in a cloud of aura of pale cerise colour, which formed into a pair of projections, both in the shape of strong, shapely human hands.

Then, Colress was struck by an epiphany.

''It looks like a freaking _dildo. _It _is _a freaking _dildo,'_' he realized, trying to fight back a fit of unsuitable nervous snicker. He collected himself and cleared his throat soundly, as always when he was determined to get through to Rotom with anything.

''Rotom, what exactly have you possessed? Are you aware of what have you done?'' Colress placed these questions in a most serious tone he could bring himself to, with his blood rushing to his face and turning it beet red. These questions, _he perfectly knew the answers to. _''Yes, it has possessed my boy toy. No,it is not the least bit aware of what has it done. Great job, Rotom.'' he muttered under his breath.

He felt he _had _to record this for the sake of science, but on the other hand, he realized he's going to have a hard time trying to turn in the Love Rotom, the name he coined on a spot,as a serious research case. ''I will -I will have to come up with a likely story on how _that happened-'' _he muttered to himself, looking at Rotom, which suddenly stopped fluttering around and answered the Doctor with an unusually longing stare. Mumbling out its name in its metallic voice, it lowered itself to Colress' crotch, and having aptly undone his flies, it snuck one of its handlike extremities through them.

''Rotom-are you nuts-'' Colress jumped up, visibly abashed by this unusual display of affection. ''Stop this at once...you're a Pokemon-'' The plea fell on deaf ears, as Rotom was apparently highly preoccupied with fondling on its trainer's groin; eventually, it penetrated itself into his pants in its entiriety. Feeling a bit startled and claustrophobic, It began to wriggle,buzz and spark, forcing Colress off his legs. Having first looked around to make sure _nobody's going to barge in out of sudden, _he took off his pants and undergarments,revealing the pokemon, latched onto his slowly developing erection.

He was determined to shoo it off.

''Rotom, please-'' words flew out of his mouth in short breaths, ''it's not a good idea, trust me- what are you do-oh-ohh-''

The creature murmured out syllables of its own name in an almost affectionate way, as it cuddled up its languidly vibrating body to the scientist's twitching shaft once more. Its appendages of pink electric aura stroked the length up and down with attention, they tapped and rubbed at the tip, making Colress cry out over their dexterity,as no sensitive bit was left out. Rotom sent jolts of electricity that having flown through his body, brought on waves of tangible, rippling sensation with an aftertaste of a thousand little needles pricked into the skin.

''W-where the _fuck _did it learn that-_why exactly is it-_ it's impossible-'' thoughts rampaged and collided with each other in his head. _''It's so sick. My Rotom's getting me off and it... it feels good, somehow. I can't be enjoying this...Oh Arceus,no.'' _He shook in self loathing as the thought flickered through his mind, the tremble of his body misread by the lecherous electric-type as an incentive, as a silent applause to its efforts.

Rotom stretched out one of its projections, trying to reach out for Colress' frightened face. Their eyes met for a moment; the plasma pokemon carefully examined its trainer's flustered gaze, while still rubbing its phallic body against the actual member. Precome leaked from the tip of the latter and came into contact with Rotom's aura, making the Pokemon hiss and frown as the moisture caused its electricity to go off in random intervals, with a rasp,cracking sound. The Pokemon jumped off, shaking furiously and trying to shrug off the irritating factor.

''I think...I think I can go on by myself.. from now... '' Colress stammered,eyeing at Rotom, trying to talk it away from wrapping itself around his abdomen and bending him to its will any further. But if stares could speak, he'd probably hear something in the shape of ''I hope you don't think I'm done with you, you little dirty nerd?'' These words resonated in his head as he was brutally flipped over onto all fours, shivering under the _familiar _sensation of pressure applied against him.

''Rotom, stop- this is going way too far- oh _fuck no, stop this_-_'' _The man's either way hectic wording flew into an unmanly shriek as the creature forced itself all the way into his unprepared entrance, tittering loudly. Tearing pain crawled all over his body,further amplified by movements that stuttered from the lack of moisture, and electric jolts going off inside of him. He cried and wailed in despair, tears rolling down his cheeks as he flailed to rescue himself from rough impaling, his head knocking against the headboard accidentally a couple of times.

Try as he might, he couldn't struggle himself out; everytime he bucked himself forward in an attempt of escape, the vile Pokemon's made it vain, entwining its appendages couplefold around his hips,clutching them tighter and tighter every time he thrashed. Colress cried out and struggled sharply just a few times, before he felt a jolt crawling up from the small of his back, racing up his spine and nestling in his head, underclocking his brain into a state of misty bliss. _Coretapping, _he thought. Though morally dubious, coretapping was a relatively harmless, fully reversible procedure, used on both humans and Pokemon to stun them and make their minds a bit more pliable. _But how the distortion world did Rototom to corrtatap..'' _The scientist felt he actually lost to his own invention, as his mind started to stutter, his upper body went half-numb; the hands too lazy to prop on, folded themselves under his chest as he collapsed face first into a pillow.

The little that remained of his consciousness made him feel a skinny stream of something warm and moist flow out of his body and running down his legs. The thrusts also seemed to become more fluid and almost pleasing.

Colress stretched down his neck in an attempt to catch just a glimpse of what is happening with him, only to find out that he's actually bleeding copiously; streaks of blood reaching his knees and staining the sheets. It made him shudder, and elicited a meek moan out of him. He wasn't squeamish, but being able to feel and see his own blood against his skin definitely wasn't what he was into. But still, he had no power to fight, his limbs as heavy and disobedient as leaden bars. The mixture of ultimate physical humiliation, fear, loathing and _satisfaction, guilty satisfaction, _made him hear his own heartbeat, fast and tough.

The moisture from the blood may have lubed Rotom, but as quick as that, it went into heavy interference with its electric aura, the aura that still was there. The Pokemon let a harsh grunt and began to act frantically, as if in pain, shooting out long,sharp brisks of electricity, still inside of Colress.

The scientist was terrified. He was well aware he may as well end up deadly electrocuted or with fatal injuries if something wrong happens to Rotom, but these thoughts were quickly pushed aside by his pleasure, the pleasure from internal stimulation, slowly reaching its peak and ravaging like a fire in a haystack.

''Fuck you, you grody monster, fuck _me if you need to,_'' for a split second he wasn't sure whether he thought or said this out loud. ''I'm your _little whore, come over and make me yours,oh come over and tear my little cunt, that feels great, doesn't it, '' _he was careful this time and actually thought this, ''_fuck me fuck me oh dear- oh my fucking arceus, Ghetsis-'' _with no doubt, this has escaped his mouth,as he began to scream and wail and moan the Sage's name out loud,as if his life was to depend on it. The pokemon, which name wasn't even remotely Ghetsis, teased Colress with harsh electric attacks just a few times before he eventually orgasmed, his strained throat letting out a stuttering, gasping mewl, hips swaying and flopping down with the rest of his lower body at almost instant.

Rotom pulled out quickly and having first dismissed its temporary housing within a bloodied sex toy, it darted away with all the speed it could muster. From behind the wall of pain,bliss and exhaustion, Colress could hear the sound of a Pokeball snapping open and confining its inhabitant back inside. He was still laying on his bed, in a wet patch of his own blood and come; he was a shivering,whimpering, battered mess, but in some wretched sense, a mess satisfied beyond imagination.

* * *

Colress woke up after a short,shallow nap. The most of the effects of coretapping have already waned away, all he was left with was a mild limp in his left leg.

But still, he wasn't allowed to indulge in too much of a joy, as everything that happened before rushed on in a violent flashback. All of his body, below his waist was a big, fat, pronounced pain. His ass was sore, his _cock was sore,too sore _to touch even during the most mundane of its uses, let alone any sexual endeavours.

A perfect incentive to stay modestly abstinent and let Ghetsis see _how little I care, _he thought.

The Doctor managed to stand up after a longer moment,shifting his weight carefully to avoid further suffering. As he waddled awkwardly,trying to force his limp leg back into submission, something has caught us eye.

A bunch of low grade packing paper, burnt and charred rather than torn, bundled messily under the desk. As he picked it up to dispose of it, a small note, fold in half flew out. Colress picked it up and proceeded to read it carefully, a note written in exaggeratedly neat, gothic writing.

_''Lately,you've been a disappointment to me, Colress. You still need to take some lessons on respecting an authority. I shall stay away from you until you figure out who is the boss there after all, and learn how to be less of a prissy clingy slut. This is a little gift for you to entertain you since I'm not going to for a while. Soon I expect to see every fiber of your filthy body cry out for me and my mercy, whenever I'll wish to lay my eyes on you.''_

''The toy...Rotom...coretapping...oh my Arceus'' Everything became clear, so _painfully _clear. Ghetsis was the only person acknowledged with the procedure. It was probably him who must have discovered Rotom's apparent yen for vibration motors, and taunted it into raping him.

Seating himself at the desk and hissing in pain, Colress grabbed a slip of paper and a pen.

_''You bastard... was that all your plan all along? To punish me for the purity of my feelings, to use my naivete and crush it under your shoe. I failed to realize there's no such thing in your language as pure feelings. You're just a bloodthirsty fiend, and your prey is only to be eaten, its bones licked clean and spat away... ''_

''and... spat a..way'' he muttered, trying to keep track of his thoughts being embedded into a paper. He groaned ,trying to adjust his seating so to relieve just a bit of pain from his mauled backside,the pain dull and ebbing away slowly, yet still present. He pecked the paper with a tip of the pen to focus, then returned to writing.

_''But, your wish is my law, Lord. I will play your charade as long as one of us loses to another. And rest assured I can be a tough opponent. You may have won this battle, but I shall be the victor when the war draws to its conclusion. ''_

His mind wandered to the pesky Rotom, quivering around in a happy-go-lucky frantic manner typical to its species,pigging out on the remnants of electricity from the pile of cell batteries it hoarded. Still, chattering happily as if nothing ever happened.

Colress looked at his never-to-be-sent letter and sighed loftily, before grabbing it into his hand and crumpling into a ball he tossed at Rotom. The pokemon dodged the attack swiftly, before sneaking behind his trainer's head and sparking the blue streak of his hair, making it look like a silly blue lightningrod.

The only thing he was grateful for was that it may have been a nosy and unruly creature, but it still couldn't speak.

And as long as Rotom can't talk about what happened, he certainly isn't going to as well.


End file.
